Legacy Quest: The Powers of Gundamania
by Mr. Triforce
Summary: It is a few months after the battle against the Raiyan Hunter and Dr. Germino in the land of Sicolin with the help of his father.


**Legacy Quest**

**The Power of Gundamiania**

**Written By: Taylor R. Cassidy**

**Setting:**

**It is a few months after the battle against the Raiyan Hunter and Dr. Germino in the land of Sicolin with the help of his father**.

**Characters:**

**Taylor Yokuharo (lead character)**

**Natalie (Taylor's old girlfriend but it didn't last very long due to trouble with training w/ Ronan and working around the orphanage w/ his aunt and uncle)**

**Zach**

**Charlie **

**Sheli (Taylor's new girlfriend going out with Taylor)**

**Ronan (Taylor's Godfather/Sensei) **

**Mayor Gingham**

**Lady Gundamiia **

**Prince Gundamian III (Adair)**

**Headmaster Dubai **

**Dark Lord Mecagunda **

**Dark Lord Decagunda (friend of the prince, named Scotticus, turned to the dark side) **

**Neal the Servant**

**Storyline:**

**Part I**

**Many months later, in the town of Sicolin Taylor Yokuharo were honored for his bravery against the evil of Dr. Germino and his Raiyan Hunters. With this honor, Mayor Gingham awarded the key to the city and an intuition to one of the greatest academies in the whole world, Hero & Science Academy. He also was allowed him to bring four of his friend to go there too. Therefore, with that he, Charlie, Natalie, Sheli and Zach, and Ronan, who would be going there to work as an instructor at the academy, went to the land of Hortugo, where the academy is located. Before they left for Hortugo, Taylor and the gang packed their stuff for their long trip at the academy. While still packing, he grabbed his lucky charm and family symbol that sword handle which was given by his uncle and the Fusion Stone which was given by Ronan, to use against the evil Dr. Germino. **

** As they said their goodbyes to everyone, they headed to Hortugo, which they got there by plane. As they got closer to the academy they noticed one thing, it was up in the sky not on land. When they fi nally arrived at the Hero and Science Academy, they went to their separate dorms and unpacked their stuff. After that, they went to meet the headmaster. The headmaster Mangy Dubai told them the history of the academy. Then, he told them too that the academy is built from an ancient castle ruled by the race of peo ple who had the power to summon giant robots called Wild Gundamis. Which today's decedents use in many of the wars in this century. They also helped them defeat their many enemies such as the dark Kingdom ruled by the Dark Lord Mecagunda and his dark Wild Gundamis, but had disappeared into a mys tical portal, which led to another world called Gundamiania, somewhere in the inside the castle after they defeated the Dark Kingdom. **

** After the very long story and history of school from the headmaster, they wanted how they got it of the ground or if they found it like this. Headmaster Dubai said that while flying his helicopter, he noticed it floating in the sky and though of what he could use it for a new academy for heroes and scientists for the tomorrow. Now knowing the complete story, they decided to back to their respectful dorm rooms. The next day the gang started their classes with Hero Improvement with Ronan as their instructor for the class, and for any of their other classes they would have that deals with heroics. Ironically, the Headmaster is an instructor too…but for science and all the mathematics, you would ever need. Few days later Taylor, Zach, Charlie, Natalie, and Sheli went to a new class called Heroic Legends, which was taught by Ronan. One of the many legends that Ronan told was the Legend of the six Gundamiian Knights and their sacred Wild Gundamis, who helped them defeat the Dark Kingdom and its evil ruler. He also told them that just before they left into a portal, five of the six Gundamiian Knights split the key that activated the portal, into two pieces; one piece was a stone and the other was some sort of a sword handle-like object.**

**Part II **

**After they sealed the portal they put all their energy and powers into the stone, after that they lived normal lives for the rest of their lives. After the class, Taylor went to his dorm to locate the fusion stone and his family sword handle, then he grabbed his Heroic Legends textbook and noticed something weird; the images from the book looked exactly like his Fusion Stone and the family sword handle. This meant that the Fusion Stone and the Family sword handle are the two pieces of the key to open the portal to the world of Gundamiania. Then something freaked him out too, when he used the Fusion stone to defeat Dr. Germino he had the power of the Gundamiian Knights. With this new knowledge, Taylor told the others that he actually had the key to Gundamiania. The others do not exactly believe him until he shows them the images from the book and the Fusion Stone and his family's sword handle; then they believed him. The next thing they need to know is where the portal is. The gang told the Headmaster and Ronan about Tay lor finding the portal key and wanted to know where the actual portal was. Headmaster Dubai told them that the portal was in a secret chamber under the school, but it would be easy to get there through this secret passageway behind the bookcase.**

**Now knowing where the location of the portal room the gang decides to wait for a few days. During that time, the gang gathers supplies for their adventure in Gundamiania. Also during this time, they still went to their classes. When the time came, the gang sneaked into Headmaster Dubai's office and pushed away the bookcase to open the secret passage to the portal room. When they enter the room they found a pedestal with two engravements shaped like the Fusion stone and the Taylor's family sword handle. Then they put the two items into their respectful places. Then, suddenly a bright light came from the pedes tal, next it split into five colors, red, blue, black, white and yellow and hit the gang; the red light hit Taylor, the blue light hit Zach, the black light hit Charlie, the white light hit Sheli and the yellow hit Natalie. After that, the portal opened up. **

**Just before they left, they noticed that each one of them was carrying a sword their backs. With the portal open, the gang goes through it. When going through the portal to them it felt like sucked into a vacuum. When they finally got threw the portal, they found themselves in the legendary world of Gundamiania. It was so beautiful and so grand, it just make think you are on Earth, then they saw a castle similar to the academy building, but the only thing that was different about it was it was more elaborate than the academy. As they got closer to the castle they were ambushed and caught by, what it looked liked soldiers. After being caught, they were brought to the castle and brought forth their queen Lady Gundamiia. She asked them who were they and how they got there, and they replied we are people from the other side and we got here because our friend Taylor had both pieces of the key needed to open the portal. They also told her that before they entered the portal they were energized by the ancient Gundamiian Knights.**

**Part III**

**Lady Gundamiia was surprised to hear that information, that she called her son who was prince and surprising to the gang the sixth Gundamiian Knight who in legends was the strongest member of them all, Prince Evan Adair Smith Watkins Gundamian III. When he arrived, he was also surprised that this group of intruders had the power of his former comrades; he could not believe it at all so he put them to a test. The test was a one on one battle against the prince. The group decided that Taylor to fight the prince, because he was truly one was one of the strongest out of the group and because he had experi ence in fighting. Just before the test, Taylor noticed that the sword on his back started to glow and a fig ure wielding the sword he had talked to him; and said "Use the power you were given with me and you will win." "Okay", said Taylor. Suddenly the prince attacked him and suddenly Taylor drew out his sword and suddenly Taylor's raiyan powers somehow started to increase and an aura started to appear. Then he started to push the prince back. Suddenly his power increased so much that he suddenly went to a legendary form of a raiyan, which the others remembered from the teachings of Ronan and told them that when Taylor reached a certain area of power he would become a super-raiyan. Now at that level of power even the sword he was wielding also had an aura and then something else started to happen to Taylor. A bright light appeared and suddenly he transformed into a legendary warrior, an actual Gundamiian Knight. After that, the prince stopped the test, which was the true end of the test.**

**Part IV**

**With the test passed, Prince Evan decided to trust him and the others. He then told them that Taylor had actually activated not just his legendary super raiyan powers but also unlocked the hid den power of the Gundami sword he wielded in his hands. This much power has not been seen since, the original Red Gundamiian Knight. Later that night, Taylor, the prince, and the others went to a luxurious feast in honor of the new Gundamiian Knights. Then, unexpectedly a dark bright light appeared and suddenly a warrior almost identical to the one Taylor saw during the prince's test, but it felt truly evil. The prince told Taylor that this dark warrior was an old friend of his a long time ago during the great battle of Gundamiia. Then Zach asked the prince the complete story of how the prince's friend turning to the dark side. Therefore, the prince told them the story of how his friend Scotticus turned to the dark side by the dark spirit of the defeated Dark Lord Mecagunda after the battle. After that, Scotticus became this, a dark form of his former self. Now knowing this the gang knew what they were up against in some very but not completely sure how strong, so… they send Taylor to fight him just to see how strong this person really is. "Well thanks guys, I even don't know how strong this guy and you are sending me to fight him.," said Taylor as he walks to fight D.L. Decagunda. **

"**Sorry, Taylor but remember that you are the strongest one out of the whole group and plus you are one released your Gundamiian Knight Powers." said Sheli. "So, Taylor is your name, well Taylor this will be the end of you", said D.L. Decagunda. He also said, "You are a Gundamiian Knight too, well… I am surprised that you have that power, because I thought the Gundamiian Knights left and were never seen again, but even though you have power, do you know how to summon it and even use it. Taylor thought for a second but suddenly D.L.**

**Decagunda decided not to wait for him and started the battle without him knowing. After about an hour Taylor seriously got beaten silly even with his raiyan powers. The battle was declared over, and D.L. Decagunda left; then after he left, Sheli came to Taylor's battled injured body, be cause she was worried that he was either dead or alive. After seeing what had happened to Taylor. Even though he had the power of a Gundamiian Knight, the others decided that to defeat D.L. Decagunda they all had to train and eventually located their Gundami Gauntlets. Which were the devices that control the original Gundamiian Knight's sacred Wild Gundamis. Each located at different areas around Gundamiania with the use of an ancient map, which was in the possession of the prince. Taylor's G.G. was located at the Fiery Plains of the Gundamis Phoenix. Zach's G.G. was located in Ancient Sea of the Gundamis Shark. Charlie's G.G. was located in the Forest of the Gundamis Ox. Sheli's G.G. was located on the Mountain of the Gundamis Snow Fox. Natalie's G.G. was located in the Majestic Field of the Gundamis Bear. Finally, even though Price Evan unleashed his Gundamis Knight Powers already, he still did not have his Gundami Gauntlet, which was located in the Ancient Temple of the Gundamis Silver Dragon. **

**Well before they could go find their Gundami Gauntlets, they still had to wait for Taylor's injuries to heal from the fight against D.L. Decagunda. After just two days of waiting for Taylor to heal, they were ready to train and then go find their Gundami Gauntlets. Even after Taylor recovered from his injuries they had no idea how they would get to their G.G.'s until the prince called his servant Neal and said to him, "N-e-e-a-a-a-l-l-l-l, Bring out the Gundami Cycles and Gundami Manacles". The gang went outside the palace gate and saw Neal holding a small chest by six dirt bikes, which had familiar headpieces like their Wild Gundamis. Next, Neal opened the small chest and it had six wrist bracelet like devices in it which Neal told them they were called the Gundami Manacles and what was needed to find their Gundami Gauntlets and also part of activating their Gundamiian Knight powers and Wild Gundami. **

**Part V**

**Now with the power to receive their Gundami Gauntlets, they went their separate ways so they can retrieve them. Well, Taylor went to the Fiery Plains of the Gundamis Phoenix and found a statue of what he thought was a Gundamis with an insignia of the Phoenix and an indention in the ground, like something that you put something. Then he realized that maybe that indentation was a keyhole and maybe he was supposed to put his sword into it. When he did and like a key. Turned it clockwise, and the red-jeweled bottom of his sword lit up and shot a red beam into the sky. It returned to the nearby statue and made it glow red then suddenly a panel underneath the Gundami statue opened up and revealed his Gundami Gauntlet; he then grabbed the gauntlet and when he did the power of the gauntlet, it gave him some kind of armor and his sword returned to his sword case. **

**After that, Taylor used his manacle to communicate with the others and told them what to do. Now having the power of their Sacred Wild Gundami, the gang was ready to fight and defeat D.L. Decagunda so the world of Gundamiania would be at peace and to return to the academy, so no one would hopefully notice they were gone. The gang returned to palace and started to plan on how to defeat D.L. Decagunda. Even though D.L. Decagunda used to be his best friend and a fellow Gundamiian, he knew that he must defeat and de stroy him. The new Gundamiian Knights' plan was to sneak into D.L. Decagunda's hidden fortress and search it for captured citizens who were taken by Decagunda's Dark Gundami Warriors. Now they had to locate the fortress which they found it actually found it about 420 feet under the Gundamiian Palace. Now with the true location of the Fortress the gang got on their Gundami Cycles and located a cave that actually leads to the fortress.**

**As they went through the cave they almost ambushed by Dark Gundamiian Soldier, but they were ready; yet they had no idea how they were ready, as if they were told about it. After the "supposed" ambush and while still on their quest to defeat D.L. Decagunda, their G-Gauntlets started to glow and the spirits of the original Gundamiian Knights. Gundamiian Knights' spirits revealed their identity to them. They told them that they are their descendants and to activate their true Gundami Armor. So...having the true power of Gundamiania was in some ways very simple yet; it was also very hard as well. The Knight spirits told them that to activate the power they would have to combine the G-Manacles and their G-Gauntlet to create their G-Morpher, and then say, "Powers of Gundamiania activate". Now with information of activating their G-Armor, they were truly ready to defeat anything even D.L. Decagunda.**

**Taylor said, "Let's do it guys, Powers of Gundamiania activate". Now in their true armor they were truly ready to defeat and get rid of D.L. Decagunda. As they neared the end of the tunnel, they saw the Dark Fortress. Then, as they entered the Fortress; they again ambushed but not by Dark Gundami Sol diers, but from D.L. Decagunda's Dark Gundami Sentinels (the underlings of the Dark Gundami Warriors); which were more difficult to fight because they were so fast; that even Taylor couldn't catch up with them. Eventually, they were captured and taken to the Fortress' dungeon. In the dungeon, the Knights were chained up and their stuff was taken away from them. The one thing the D.G. Sentinels didn't know was that Taylor was able break free the dungeon cell he and the others were being kept, which he eventually did. Taylor then went to where their armor and other apparel was being kept and brought it back to the others. When he brought it back, they had to plan how they would defeat Decagunda. Just as they exited the dungeon, they found a map of the entire fortress, which would eventually lead them to Decagunda's Master Chambers.**

**Part VI**

**Then, just after finding the map, they reactivated their G-Armors once again and went, using the map, to an area nearby Decagunda's Main Chambers. As they neared that exact area, they stopped and had to plan once again on how they would defeat Decagunda. Then Dark Gundami Sentinels came back, but the Gundamiian Knights were ready for them. After beating them, they realized that their swords were glowing and because D.L. Decagunda had appeared. Now that Dark Lord Decagunda had appeared, the G-Knights pulled out their swords and all of them charged at him. After just a few minutes, everyone but Taylor and Decagunda were left. It was a face off, Good vs. Evil, Light vs. Dark, and Yin vs. Yang. Their energy levels were almost empty, and they both decided mentally to charge one final charge at each other and it ended with **

**Taylor won the small battle against D.L. Decagunda, but Decagunda wasn't truly defeated. Afterwards, D.L. Decagunda transformed into a giant Gundami-like monster and called himself Mega-Decagunda. Now that D.L. Decagunda became that monster, Taylor was in deep trouble. Taylor had no idea how he would defeat him, but suddenly the bottom of his sword hilt glowed again and the spirits of the original Gundami Knights appeared and told him how he could defeat him. They told him that to defeat D.L. Decagunda he and the other Gundami Knights would have to fuse into one super being-like megazord with Gundami characteristics called the Supreme Wild Gundami Knight Megazord. With that power, they most likely would be able to defeat Decagunda, but there was one problem how would they be able to fuse into one. The only way he could fuse was with the power of the Fusion Stone, but it was still in front of the portal and so they no idea how they would become the Supreme Wild Gundamis Knight. **

**Suddenly, again bottom of their sword's hilts glowed yet again and the original G-Knight spirits told them to fuse into one to activate the S.W.G.K mode, but Taylor told him, "We don't know how to do it; maybe you can tell us." "Yes we can tell you and heck we can even show you, but it involves fusing all six of you to become the S.W.G.K.", said the Knight spirits. Then Taylor says, "How in God's name do we do that; the only way for all of us to fuse as one is with the power of the Fusion stone and as I said it's what keeps portal open in our world." "That is true but all of you a part of the Fusion Stone inside and even Prince Evan has a piece of it as well.', said the spirits. Now with the key to activate the power of the S.W.G.K.M. the gang activated the power but they had to form a formation then insert their swords in the exact formation then raise their and say, "Sacred Wild Gundami descend and let us the Gundami Knights become one with you." **

**Part VII**

**Suddenly, the Gundami Knights and Sacred Wild Gundami became one as if they had the Fusion Stone in their hands. With the transformation now complete the S.W.G.K.M and D.L. Mega- Decagunda began the final battle one on one fight no restrictions. S.W.G.K.M. started the battle first with Gundami Ox Quake. Then, Mega - Decagunda attacked with his Dark Savage Attack and so on. S.W.G.K.M and Mega - Decagunda now at their limits, this would be the attacks that either take the S.W.G.K.M. or take out Mega-Decagunda. M-Decagunda attacked S.W.G.K.M. with his Dark Destruction Blast but then the Supreme Wild Gundami Knight Megazord countered its Shining Phoenix Fist Attack, which actually cut right through Mega-Decagunda's D.D. Blast and completely destroyed Mega-Decagunda.**

**The Gundami Knights, now returned in their human forms returned to the Palace and told Lady Gundamiania that they defeated D.L. Decagunda and all of his soldiers. The next thing was that it was time for them to leave and head back to the academy. L.G. told them that to return home they had to reactivate the portal from where they were. The only way they could do this was to say Gundami Portal activate and return us home, which they did. Just before they left, Lady Gundamiania gave Taylor an ancient device that actually holds and scans new powers if he or anyone who would get a new powers which held their Gundami Knights powers and in the future get more powers. In addition, the Queen gave him a device that can open portals to dimensions like Gundamiania. In addition, the prince decided that he would come with them as a foreign exchange student from another country. Now with everything they needed the gang and Adair (the prince in disguise) and activated the portal home. Now back at the academy the gang returned to their business and introduced Adair to Ronan and to the Headmaster. They eventually told them that Adair was a Gundami Knight from the land of Gundamiania. Taylor, Zach, Charlie, Sheli, Natalie, and Adair are the Gundami Knights and they will never be defeated.**

5

**Dragon Ball Legends: The Powers of Gundamiania**


End file.
